


(show me) you're always half covered somewhere

by muhammie (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Archery, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Love, also happy bday emmie!!, and nayeon is felix's older sister in this, hope u like this !!, minho is a cat lady who loves to read yep, um this is cute, who doesn't love 2lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/muhammie
Summary: the first time felix saw minho, he was shooting arrows in the middle of the woods with a cat curled around his feet, looking as ethereal as one can in the silver luminescence of the moon. felix had so many questions.the last time felix saw minho, he was in the middle of the woods, back turned towards felix, as he fed his cat some treats.





	(show me) you're always half covered somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midzyzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midzyzen/gifts).

> happyy birthday emma!! i love u so much and i hope u enjoy the fic, even if it's just a little bit!! 
> 
> i also spent the whole day writing this and most probably sucks with many grammar mistakes so i will. fix that soon. 
> 
> story title is from moon by everglow which is also coincidentally the only song i listened to while writing this.

_bzz bzz_. a mosquito flies around listlessly before it's mercilessly squashed between felix's hands. felix lets out a triumphant laugh and wipes his hands on his shorts. his elder sister, nayeon, who had been watching the entire scene, rolls out her tongue in disgust before walking away. 

felix rolls his eyes. his sister just doesn't get it. these bloodthirsty mosquitoes have been bothering him the entire car ride and as he unpacked his luggage. honestly, it's his parents fault. it was their brilliant idea to spend the summer break in the outdoors. some lame excuse to refresh the mind, strengthen the body, and learn survival instincts. felix thinks it's all bullshit to make his life miserable by dragging him out to the middle of nowhere in a cabin that doesn't even have internet. 

thankfully, felix packed his PS4 and all of his games that came along with it. especially minecraft. he planned to spend all the time he could inside the cabin, sitting right in front of the portable fan, munching on some chips, as he fought creepers in-game. 

“hurry up, felix!” his mother shouts from the inside, “before your sister eats all the egg rolls!” 

felix hurriedly grabs the bag nearest to him from the car and takes two steps at a time as he clambers into the cabin. “those are my rolls, nayeon!”

nayeon had already eaten half the rolls by the time felix arrived at the dining table and that, literally, only took him three minutes. 

“i hate you,” felix groans as he pulls the plate close to him, protecting it with his whole body. 

“love you, too, little bro.’’ nayeon grinned, ruffling his hair as she walks past him. felix frowns as he runs his fingers through his chestnut locks, trying to make them look as they were before. his mom looks upon their interaction as she dries her hands on her apron. felix and her make eye contact and she pinches his cheek. 

‘’whaat,’’ felix whines, mouth full of egg roll. she forces his chin to close. 

‘’chew before speaking,’’ she scolds, ‘’and nothing. i was just wondering about your plans for later.’’ 

felix doesn’t even have to think twice as he replies, ‘’i’m gonna take a _sweeet_ nap and then maybe play minecraft.’’

his mother hums in thought. ‘’your dad and nayeon are probably gonna take a stroll through the woods later. maybe you should join.’’ 

‘’mom.’’ felix begins, ‘’you know i’d hate that.’’ 

‘’i know,’’ she sighs, ‘’but you know how your dad is. it was _his_ plan to get you both away from your computers and your screens. he’s still infuriated by the fact that you brought your play station.’’

felix groans, ‘’he’s sooo annoying.’’ 

she grins, ‘’i know he is. now go, get some rest.’’ she pats his cheeks as parting. 

/

felix’s bedroom in the cabin is located on the second floor with wooden walls and wooden floors. his bed is huge and soft as he flings himself on it, his belongings scattered everywhere. the ceiling fan fills the room with white noise as felix nuzzles his face into his pillow. honestly, he’s actually not that mad about this vacation. it’s his last break together with his family before he leaves for college and whilst his relationship with his family members is questionable, to say the least, he still loves them a lot. and he’s going to miss them when he moves away. 

sure, they can still be annoying, and it’s unbearable sitting with them for more than fifteen minutes. but felix can count his blessings. 

plus, the location is super beautiful. felix rolls into a sitting position, toes touching the cold wooden floor underneath him as he stares out his bedroom window. it gives a perfect view of the lush, green forest that lies ahead of their cabin. it seems never ending, felix thinks about how easy it would be to get lost in there. the sun high in the sky paints the trees in numerous shades of green and felix feels the sight calm his soul. bring him peace.

the last thing he remembers before falling asleep is the sweet sound of birds chirping. 

/

when felix wakes up, the sun has fully set, leaving the moon in her absence. felix stretches as he struggles to open his eyes. before he can think of going back to sleep for the night, his bedroom door slams against its panel and he jolts, a shriek involuntarily leaving his lips. nayeon stands in the doorway, a phone directed right at felix, and her other hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. 

‘’i’m going to kill you!’’ felix shouts, hastingly trying to leave his bed but his comforters end up wrapped around him causing him to fall in the middle of the bedroom. ‘’delete that video!’’ 

‘’absolutely not,’’ nayeon sticks out her tongue, ‘’also. dad wants you downstairs.’’ 

as soon as felix descends the last stair, his dad shoves a backpack in his face. felix wears it with a disgusted face but his dad pays his reluctance no heed, clearly too amped up about their activity to care. 

‘’what are we doing, dad?’’ felix sighs, wearing his boots. ‘’why the backpack?’’ 

‘’well, it just contains snacks and stuff. it’s gonna take us a while to collect firewood.’’ 

‘’but we have a fireplace inside the cabin,’’ nayeon states with a confused stare. 

his dad clicks his tongue, shaking his head. ‘’that’s no fun! you have to collect wood with your own bare hands to be satisfied with a bonfire!’’ 

nayeon rolls her eyes, ‘’just sounds like extra work.’’ but follows her dad anyway as he leads them into the woods. 

felix is silent this entire conversation because he swore he noticed a cat roaming around in the woods. of course, cats can be everywhere. but it would be so cool if there was one in this forest! felix loves cats, he would love to have a furry companion for the entire break. 

without informing his dad and sister of his plan, felix quickly slipped away from their sight to where he assumes the feline went. he groans as he steps over fallen tree branches, big rocks, small rocks, broken rocks, a dead squirrel. felix quickly hurries away from the deceased animal.

felix thinks maybe he should turn back when he catches the end of a furry tail flicking through the trees. he grins and hurries his pace to catch up to the cat. he finds the cat, tabby in it’s colours, and it’s… curling around human legs? felix detaches his gaze from the chubby cat and trails his eyes upwards to a boy. 

a young boy. maybe felix’s age. felix can only catch the light on his side profile, his midnight blue hair luminescent in the moonlight, then his dark eyebrows furrowed in concentration, felix’s gaze drops lower to his long eyelashes, his sharp nose, the soft cupid’s bow leading to plump lips pursed in a straight line. 

the boy slowly brings his arm upwards, directing it right in front of his face. he’s holding a bow. he tucks his hand underneath his chin, string barely touching his lips as he gets ready to shoot an arrow. felix is entranced by the boy as he slowly breathes in, breathes out, and shoots. the string is snapped against the bow and felix’s eyes instinctively follow the arrow whiz between trees at maximum speed as it hits a target few feet away. bulls eye. he hit it right in the middle. 

‘’woah..’’ leaves felix’s mouth without a second thought. the boy instantly snaps his head towards felix and felix is, yet again, left speechless due to his beauty. dark orbs pierce into his caramel ones as the archer speaks, 

‘’who are you?’’ 

felix nervously chuckles, ‘’i’m felix.’’ the archer tilts his head. ‘’or yongbok.’’ felix tensely finishes. 

‘’which one is it?’’ the archer quirks an eyebrow. 

‘’uhh. felix.’’ 

‘’okay, _felix_,’’ the boy starts, nearing felix with each word. ‘’do you live around here?’’ 

‘’nope!’’ felix quickly answers, ‘’not at all! just moved into the cabin near the woods today for summer break.’’ 

‘’the one with the leaky roof?’’ the archer questions. he seems curious. 

‘’yep! that’s the one.’’ felix snaps his fingers. 

‘’what brings you to this part of the wood?’’ the boy asks, removing his arm guard. 

‘’oh, i was just,’’ felix loosely gestures towards the cat resting her head on the archer’s boot. ‘’following the kitty.’’ 

‘’yeah, he can have that effect. anyway, that’s hazel,’’ the archer smiles fondly at the cat before redirecting his gaze to felix. he stretches out a hand. ‘’and i’m minho.’’ 

‘’ah,’’ felix quickly wraps both his hands around minho’s, shaking it gently. ‘’and i’m felix. and i already said that, yep.’’ 

minho chuckles at felix's awkwardness making him flush bright red. “cute.” minho hands the arm guard to felix, “ever done archery before?”

“uh, no. my school doesn't really care for sports,” felix replies as minho helps him wear the arm guard, swift fingers working over felix’s flushed skin. 

‘’yeah. school’s not where i learnt archery either.’’ minho turns his back to felix to as he picks up his backpack from next to a tree. hazel whines as he’s shook awake due to minho’s sudden movements. minho coos at him and feeds him a treat from his pocket. hazel meows in satisfaction and decides to nap next to minho’s backpack. 

felix hums, rocking on the balls of his feet, ‘’where did you learn archery then?’’ 

minho looks at felix from over his shoulder and grins, ‘’that’s a story for another time.’’ 

something about minho’s grin causes chills to run up felix’s spine and he decides to drop the subject. minho walks over with his bow and a few extra arrows, giving one to felix and tucking the rest in his belt. 

felix alternates the bow between his right and left hand, trying to get the feel of its weight. minho smiles. 

‘’okay, i won’t be able to teach you as accurately as possible with all the measurements and stuff. so, we’ll just rely on whatever feels right for the most part, okay?’’ minho cocks an eyebrow. felix hurriedly nods in agreement. ‘’alright. the first step is learning how to hold the bow properly.’’ 

before felix can comprehend, minho quickly situates himself behind felix. they’re both awkward teens and generally gangly, so it’s not like minho envelops him whole or anything but felix finds himself flustered all the same. minho’s hand covers felix’s entire hand from where it’s holding the bow and that’s. that’s something felix could spend nights thinking about. 

‘’are you trying to hug me?’’ felix whispers as he turns back to look at minho’s face and he only manages to see the pink tint on his cheeks before he’s instructed to look back ahead. 

‘’not at all, you dingus!’’ minho replies, and his voice is higher than before. ‘’i’m just trying to fix your stance.’’ 

‘’then why are you blushing?’’ felix cheekily questions, giggling at the end. 

‘’i’m not!’’ minho exclaims, ‘’you’re a menace.’’ 

but before felix could reply, minho starts positioning his arms in a way that would best fit holding his bow. ‘’you have to make sure your arm holding the bow should always be straight, and the one pulling the string,’’ he brings felix’s arm closer to his face, tucking his hand under his chin, ‘’should always be higher than the one holding the bow. got it?’’ 

felix nervously nods, worried if he moves too much, the string might cut his face. 

‘’now let it go.’’ 

felix pulls the string taut before letting it go. it snaps right back towards the bow and the arrow flies through the trees towards the target. it hits the target, barely, before bouncing off of it. 

‘’honestly..’’ minho begins, ‘’it’s better than i expected. you actually hit the target.’’ 

‘’what can i say,’’ felix blows the tip of the bow for dramatic effect, ‘’i’m kind of amazing.’’ 

minho only graces felix’s egotistical statement with an eye roll. 

‘’felix!!’’

a loud scream echoes through the forest and the voice, well, felix can only identify it as his dad. crap, he almost forgot about them. he has to leave as soon as possible. before that, he turns towards minho who’s already looking at him with a smirk.

‘’will you be here tomorrow?’’ 

‘’maybe,’’ minho looks away, acting all coy. ‘’maybe not.’’ 

felix rolls his eyes as he hastily wears his backpack before taking off towards the direction of his dad’s voice. ‘’see you tomorrow!’’ he shouts, looking over his shoulder and watches minho softly chuckle. 

when felix goes to bed that night, he notices that he’s still wearing minho’s arm guard. and that’s how felix falls asleep that night in his pyjamas, the arm guard still on his arm, and a huge, dumb grin on his face. 

/

the next time felix sees minho, he had almost given up. walking around in the forest feels like a maze, with all of the paths looking almost the same. it’s when he sees a familiar cat, hazel, that he ends up following the feline animal and finds himself in front of minho. minho hasn’t noticed him yet, maybe because of the huge tree in front of felix and also because felix is hiding himself. he thinks maybe if he appears right now, he’ll disrupt this moment.

hazel pays him no heed and sashays towards minho anyway. minho. oh, sweet minho. who’s sitting underneath the shade of a maple tree, bow and arrows scattered to his side as he feeds the kitties around him. there seem to be more than hazel. felix counts, and there are four cats around him, over him, beside him, laying on him. 

in the golden of the afternoon sun, minho looks ethereal with his big, soft grin as one cat licks his fingers, one naps on his lap, and his blue hair looks even more electric than before. felix wants to run his hands through those fluffy locks. due to it being night the last time they met, the moonlight didn’t give minho’s features justice because felix doesn’t think he’s ever seen a more beautiful person. 

felix would have loved to simply observe this sight from a distance but minho had already spotted him and waved him over. felix hastily steps into the light, towards minho. ‘’what if the kitties run off?’’ 

‘’don’t worry about it.’’ minho smiles. he clears out the bow and arrows and pats the spot next to him. felix shrugs and drops down right next to minho, shoulders gently colliding with each other. like minho suspected, none of the kitties run off and instead, hazel decides to sit on felix’s lap, curling up against his stomach. 

“see?” minho grins, “they've already taken a liking to you.” 

felix grins back as he pets hazel's smooth fur, feeling the cat purr underneath his hand. minho hands him some treats that hazel happily chews. 

“how long are you staying?” minho questions, never looking at felix, still petting the cats. 

“around three months. the entire summer break, basically.” 

“okay, good! i'll make you a great archer before you leave or you can change my name.” 

felix laughs at the challenge minho has set up for himself, “i'm looking forward to it.” 

they didn't practice that afternoon, though. that afternoon was simply felix spending time with minho and his cats, petting the kitties, feeding them. and somewhere during that time, minho fell asleep on felix's shoulder, his blue locks tickling the skin on felix's neck. his arm was intertwined with felix's, their hands shyly touching but never holding. 

and whilst felix would have liked to stay in that moment forever, with the cool breeze running through his chestnut locks, cats surrounding him. he had places to go. as in his cabin. as in nayeon was blowing up his phone with numerous texts. 

when minho woke up, the sun was setting, his cats were still napping around him, but he felt lonely. felix had left. 

/

the next time felix sees minho is a week later. maybe feelings frightened felix and he thought detaching himself for a bit would dampen them but he only felt himself yearn more. which was so weird, what is he, a damsel in the medieval times where the only communication with his lover is through letters? why does felix yearn for minho? 

but he does. and that, well, he cannot deny. so felix found himself getting lost in the woods again, hoping that his feet will lead him to minho. 

and, they do. felix found himself right behind minho. minho in a very intense practice session, it seems like. the afternoon sun beats down on minho's skin as he shoots arrow after arrow, all of them hitting tens or nines on the target. he doesn't stop until he's all out of arrows, heaving a rather deep sigh. minho shakes his head, beads of sweat sparkling in the sunlight. 

“stressful day?” felix questions when minho wraps a towel over his shoulder, gulping down his water bottle. 

“no. that's just how i practice.” minho shrugs when he's done hydrating himself, throwing the water bottle back in his archery bag.

“ah, of course. go big or go home.” felix directs finger guns towards minho, “i got you.”

“are you gonna stick around this time?” minho questions, setting himself down next to a tree. 

“definitely,” felix grins, “weren't you gonna make me the best archer ever?” 

“seems like a stretch,” minho smirks, “but i'll see what i can do.” 

/

it's his second round of shooting arrows and felix is completely exhausted. he thought maybe minho would be like the first time, all gentle guiding hands and soft encouragements but he's only been focused on archery today. 

every time felix made a stupid mistake, minho would make him repeat the same stance twenty times until he fully understood what he did wrong and made sure he wouldn't do it again. 

it's the second and last proper shooting round of arrows, the way competitions usually conduct it. felix has three tries. he hits a four on the first try, a five on the second try, and a seven on the last try. 

“wow,” minho compliments, “it's like you're improving by the second.” 

“but i could be better!” felix frowns. he really thought he was in good form today, he actually hoped that maybe he would be able to hit at least one nine. 

“granted that you started archery like two weeks ago,” minho rests a hand on felix's shoulder and looks deep into his eyes, like he's looking at his soul, “you're doing incredible.” 

both of them flush bright pink. 

/

it was a cloudy, moody day the next time felix met minho. felix thinks it might rain soon but he took the risk anyway, he's not going to let some simple weather turbulence come between him and his crush. yes, he said crush. yes, felix is smitten for the blue haired, soft spoken, sometimes snarky minho and he does not regret it at all. he just hopes it lasts more than the usual summer love. 

minho's cleaning his arrows when felix finds him in the middle of some trees. by the time he found him, small droplets of water have started to descend from the sky. 

“might rain soon,” felix comments, staring right at the gray clouds. he frowns when a raindrop falls right into his eyes.

“yeah,” minho begins, “we should just practice a little bit before leaving.” 

the heavy downpour started when felix was in the middle of his third shooting round, he only had one arrow left but minho still insisted that they pack up before they get sick. 

“aww, you care about me,” felix pokes minho on the cheek, grinning at his annoyed expression. 

“yeah, because you're my student and,” minho slings his archery bag over his shoulder, “you're paying me.” he starts walking ahead of felix. 

“i'm actually not, just say you care about me.” felix whines but minho chooses to remain silent. 

although felix has no idea where minho is leading him, he follows anyway. the rain pours around them thunderously and felix's clothes have started to cling to his body. in front of him, minho doesn't look any better. 

when felix is about to ask where minho is going, he abruptly stops, causing felix to stumble right into minho's back but the archer pays no heed. instead he starts climbing a ladder. 

felix follows where the leader is leading up to and it's a tree-house. small but big enough to approximately fit three people. it's painted a deep green, almost hidden amongst the trees. the house also has multiple windows and before felix can look any further he's called upwards by minho.

whilst the tree-house looked pretty from the outside, it was even prettier from the inside. minho had placed a mattress under one window, decorated with multiple pillows and a fluffy comforter. and fairy lights with popsicle covers right on top of them. there were a couple vinyls decorated on one of the walls, a bookshelf that didn’t have enough space for the amount of books that were crammed in it. some manga series set on top of the enclosed bookshelf. there was random, miscellaneous stuff scattered everywhere and more archery equipment packed away in boxes. 

felix is about to comment on the interior but, instead, finds himself looking at the shirtless back of minho and all words end up leaving his brain, like he's never learned a single word ever. his mouth feels dry and he has to physically shake himself out of the trance. he looks away before it gets creepy and starts whistling to himself. 

minho throws a pair of sweatpants and a huge hoodie at felix’s face. ‘’get changed.’’ 

felix’s eyes widen, ‘’like right here?’’ 

minho quirks his eyebrows in a way that can only be described as _duh_. 

‘’right here, right now, of course,’’ felix nervously chuckles, ‘’no big deal.’’ 

after felix is changed into dry clothes, he finds himself sleepy, the amount of practice catching up to him and he flops himself on top of the mattress. minho looks around somewhere else to sit, and it’s when he’s thinking of simply using a pillow as a seat, felix wraps a hand around his dainty wrist and. tugs. 

maybe felix miscalculated his strength or maybe minho was already off balance in the first place, but minho falls on the bed quite easily. or more like on top of felix, arms making sure that he doesn’t entirely crush felix with his weight. 

it’s silent as both of them stare into each other’s eyes, unsure of where to go from here. 

minho breaks the silence and eye contact first, eyes roaming over the rest of felix’s face. ‘’you have pretty freckles,’’ he breathes. a small, soft smile taking over his face. 

felix smiles back. ‘’you know, i actually used to cover them. but i didn’t bring any makeup on this trip.’’ 

‘’why?’’ minho questions like he could never understand why someone would do that and felix wants to laugh at his innocence, but his heart also warms because he’s so sincere in everything he says. 

‘’because people are mean.’’ felix shrugs, ‘’and dumb insecurities.’’ 

‘’well, i think your freckles are really beautiful.’’ he quickly places a kiss on the one closest to felix’s eyes. everything stills. felix does not know how to react. ‘’is this okay?’’ minho questions, his voices nervous. 

‘’honestly,’’ felix starts, ‘’yeah. it’s totally fine.’’ 

so minho places feather light kisses on every freckle adorning felix’s cheeks, his lips soft against the tanned skin. felix giggles when minho kisses the freckle on top of his eyes and felix has to close them. minho’s lips wander to the nose freckles and then he kisses his cupid bow. but there was no freckle there. 

he looks upwards at felix, ‘’can i kiss you?’’ 

‘’totally.’’ felix replies. 

/

the next two months are a blur of archery, kisses, more archery, more kisses, and the occasional intimate talks. both of them have referred to each other using the B word, yes, Boyfriend. they’re _that_ serious about this. and any moment they’re not spending together shooting arrows, they are most definitely in minho’s tree house. maybe minho is reading felix a book about plants this time, maybe he brought along hazel for the day. sometimes felix brings along his ps4 tucked in his backpack, plugs it in with minho's monitor, and now he has to teach his boyfriend what minecraft is and _no, you have to make sure the creeper is not in the house when you build it. _. every day is a surprise. 

felix talked about his uncertainty to continue his linguistics course, what if he never gets a good enough job, minho talked about his origin story with archery, how he fell in love with it. how his mother was a national archer and won numerous gold medals nationwide, and it was due to her, that minho developed a passion for archery. and now, after her demise, well. it’s the only way he feels connected to her. 

felix cried for, like, ten minutes after that conversation. all the time, minho laughed at him for being a big baby. 

so, yeah, it’s not like anything has changed. they’re still the same, they’re just more in love with each other now. 

and, well, getting a boyfriend was the last thing felix expected when he came to this side of the woods. 

/

‘’ugh, i’m so tired.’’ felix groans as he wipes down the sweat on his forehead. the sun is unbearably cruel today, the air around felix stuffy and humid as he fans himself with his shirt. he’s only halfway into his practice session but he already feels like he’s dying, the urge to flop himself on the cool mud getting stronger every second. 

minho, on the other hand, was calmly reading a book under the target, making sure that no arrow fell. because if it fell, it would hit minho, and felix would rather die than hurt minho in any way. knowing felix’s overdramatic feelings, he decided to take advantage of them. hazel yawns from where he is curled up next to minho’s legs. 

felix nears minho, putting his face right in front of minho’s, covering the book. ‘’what if you give me a kiss?’’ he further closes his eyes and puckers his lips. minho smacks the book right on his lips. 

‘’what if you shoot three straight tens back to back?’’ minho smirks. 

‘’and then you’ll give me a kiss?’’ felix hops up, all the excitement restored into his body, ‘’for sure?’’ 

‘’would never lie to you, love.’’ minho replies instead. 

felix quickly straightens up, lowering his arm in front of him slowly as he raised the other arm pulling the string closer to his face, the fabric of the strong, cool string against his nose and lips. felix squints, pulling the string all the way before letting it go. _ten_. he does it again. another ten. he does it the third time. another ten. 

‘’okay, that was on me,’’ minho groans as he stands up, ‘’i’m too good of a teacher.’’ 

felix’s chuckles are quickly swallowed by minho’s lips on his. the kiss was soft, and sweet like most of them are. felix runs his fingers through minho’s fading blue locks before felix suggests to take this to the treehouse, minho pushes him away. 

he grins. ‘’don’t you have to go to the cabin to pack?’’ 

‘’_noooo,_’’ felix whines, ‘’that shit blows. i would rather just stay here with you.’’ he wraps his arms around minho’s waist, giving his best puppy eyes. 

‘’and as much as i would love that,’’ minho quickly pecks felix’s nose, ‘’your dad is gonna decapitate me if he finds out this is where you’ve been wasting your time.’’ 

‘’ok, one last kiss, then i’ll go.’’ 

minho reluctantly kisses felix a second time while rolling his eyes but he’s fooling no one with his huge grin when they part. minho moves away when he thinks felix is finally leaving when felix drops down and quickly plants another kiss on his lips. 

‘’okay! i’m leaving now!’’ felix waves his hands with his phone gripped tightly in his right hand. ‘’call me tons!’’ 

‘’i will!’’ minho sends numerous flying kisses, ‘’drive safe!’’ 

the last time felix sees minho, he was in the middle of the woods, back turned towards felix, as he fed hazel some treats.

/

when felix gets in the car he realizes, he’s still wearing minho’s arm guard. 

/

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> initially i wanted to end this really angsty with them being rival archers and maybe i'll write that in the future. 
> 
> but for now. i hope u liked this <33


End file.
